


Kyber tears little shots

by SWModdy



Series: Kyber tears [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A minor oneshot story from Kyber Tears, might jump time back and fro
Series: Kyber tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117568
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	1. Chipped cup

Obi-Wan is asleep, his head pillowed on one of his arms with the other resting along his chest and Cody knows that he should cover the Jedi up with the black blanket with white stars on it resting innocently on the back of the couch for the man but for the life of him, Cody can’t bring himself to move.

Can’t stop staring at where Obi-Wan’s thighs tapers off into stumps as he stands at the end of the couch where Obi-Wan’s head rests.

They’re covered by the sewed up leggings of course but he’s seen the damage beneath, the scar tissue, can imagine it now as easily as he can the back of his own hands.

And for the life of him, he can’t stop staring, occasionally flickering his eyes up to Obi-Wan’s face to take in that he’s still deeply asleep, the glow of his freckles dimmed with the others state of relaxation before Cody’s eyes are flickering down again.

It looks so wrong, the parts missing of Obi-Wan making Cody’s stomach clench up despite how much Obi-Wan has healed and adapted to his missing limbs.

It reminds Cody how much he failed his General, failed Obi-Wan.

Or that’s how it feels like to Cody.

That he failed Obi-Wan, that the other was taken while Cody wasn’t looking and paid a price so heavy that he’s been permanently altered.

Even should Obi-Wan decide to get prosthetic, he is still changed.

Changed because Cody hadn’t been there, hadn’t protected the other.

It was an illogical thought, Obi-Wan was more than capable at protecting himself and the idea that Cody could have done something against a trained Sith…

But thoughts didn’t have to be rational and emotions certainly weren’t.

And so Cody hurt as he watched his Jedi.

Obi-Wan let out a small mewl in his sleep, stretches slowly with his thighs pressing out, muscles quivering slowly and Cody feels something in his chest clench hard at the sight of those stumped thighs twitching slightly out into the air before flopping back down on the couch.

‘…He’s alive. He’s chipped and wobbly and rattles on the table like a cup but just like the cup I fixed with glue when Boil chipped it, he’s still _here._ He just needs a little help, a little glue. Undeniably still _alive_.’ Cody reminded himself sternly even as his own guilt tried to eat him up.

Slowly, carefully, to avoid waking Obi-Wan, Cody made his way between the couch and the caff table, carefully kneeling down facing the man. Then he equally carefully grasped the hand Obi-Wan wasn’t laying on, just holding it.

The hand was warm in his, Obi-Wan’s sleeping body doing better to heat him than when he was awake, the amputation of his legs disrupting his system according to Helix and Cody felt something slowly ease in his chest at the feeling.

It made it easier to look away from the stumps, to reach for the blanket over the back and tenderly tuck it around Obi-Wan one handed, still holding onto his General hand with his other.

Still alive.


	2. Ahsoka

Stilling when she felt the other person drop, Ahsoka shot her eyes to Rex without moving, silently asking for confirmation.

“ _He’s asleep_.” Rex signed to her, watching closely.

This was new to everyone, Obi-Wan’s new state of being meant that he expended a lot more energy, his body trying to cope with his new existence and that meant that he ate more and he slept more.

The latter everyone was pleased with, Obi-Wan had gained some sorely lacking weight in the last few weeks that had everything to do with the snacks he kept nibbling on distractedly as he was handed things and nothing to do with muscle.

It made him look healthier, a warm glow to his face that wasn’t caused by his glowing freckles.

But it also meant that Obi-Wan slept a lot more, took naps in the middle of the day, after dinner, during meditation…

Whenever his body decided, Obi-Wan slept and the healers had forbidden him from trying to keep himself awake with the Force, warning him that he needed to adjust to a new normal.

The quicker his body adjusted to his circulation and nerve system, the quicker Obi-Wan could be fitted with the prosthetic he had finally decided to get.

His stumps had already been fitted with the neuro-wave, Ahsoka knew that from Skyguy, since he had been there when the healers had attached it to the stump, but due to needing two prosthetic at once, his body would need to adjust first before they were attached.

Because of the energy expenditure, Obi-Wan ended up sleeping on people.

Like now.

Ahsoka had originally not been on the list of ‘caretakers’, most of the adults in her life not comfortable with leaving Obi-Wan fully alone and generally, either Anakin or Cody was with him. But Anakin was needed for the investigation into the Chancellor, being interrogated if she was honest by the Senate commission.

And Cody was required in the barracks with the 212th.

Ahsoka had taken the chance to volunteer, Rex giving his vod a soft word that he’d go with her.

It wasn’t that they didn’t trust her to take care of him, she was a teenager after all, a young woman she’d claim herself but…

‘Its not the duties of our children and teens to care for us,’ Anakin had stated sternly. ‘And Obi-Wan wouldn’t be comfortable asking you for a lot of things he might need. He barely asks me as it is and only reason he asks Cody is because Cody has him under a spell. We trust you Ahsoka, but Obi-Wan is stubborn.’ He had explained seriously, arms crossed over his chest.

Cody had just flushed at the ‘spell’ part, shrugging at her bemused look.

But explained like that, she couldn't help but understand.

Master Obi-Wan was stubborn on the worst of days, he wouldn’t ask for help if he was bleeding out some days.

But thankfully, with Rex around, he seemed more willing to at least admit to needing help, despite flushing darkly each time, ears turning red as they settled on the couch, Ahsoka doing her best to distract the human.

Now however, he was asleep and Ahsoka took a deep breath, reaching out with the Force in an attempt to keep him asleep.

Carefully she shifted off the couch as he kept Obi-Wan stable with the Force, glancing to Rex for help.

The captain quickly stood from the recliner and stepped around the caff table, carefully cupping Obi-Wan’s head and upper shoulders. Slowly he tilted the redhead, lowering him towards the couch with Ahsoka letting go of her own Force hold until Obi-Wan’s head rested on the waiting pillow.

That done, Rex pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over the other human, both of them holding their breath when Obi-Wan let out a low noise and shifted.

But thankfully he didn’t open his eyes, simply breathed out heavily and came to a still, his chest rising and falling steadily.

The two watched him sleep for a long moment before Ahsoka let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. “…He sleeps so much.” She whispered.

Rex glanced at her, pausing in tucking the blanket. “You know why, he needs it. Give him time.” He murmured quietly in return.

Logically she knew it as she stared where the blanket fell in, where legs had once been.

But what she logically knew and what she felt were two very different things.

Ahsoka missed sparring with her grandmaster.

Recovery was not a straight line and some days, Ahsoka felt like she had lost the grandmaster she had come to know.

Other days it felt like Obi-Wan hadn’t been hurt and he was his old self.

Tucking her arms around herself, Ahsoka guiltily wondered if she was good for his recovery or not.


	3. Recovery takes time

Panting heavily as he held onto the handles, arms trembling, Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, the other standing in front of him with a nervous smile, arms at the ready to catch him. “This… karking… sucks.” Obi-Wan hissed, shuddering at a spasm of pain up his thighs.

“You are allowed to stop Master Kenobi,” The healer observing suddenly spoke up, watching from the side, her lekku’s curling nervously for all the serenity in her voice.

Clearly she expected Obi-Wan to push further than he should and frankly, that wasn’t a faulty estimation of his character if you asked Anakin.

Grunting, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and down into his lose tunic, Obi-Wan paused when Anakin touched his shoulder. “Obi-Wan, you only just got your legs attached less than a week ago. This is progress, extreme progress, don’t give yourself a setback because you’re pushing yourself too hard.”

Obi-Wan stared at him and for a minute, Anakin wondered if he had offended his old master.

Then Obi-Wan head dropped a bit, the man letting out a tired sigh as he straightened as best he could. “Help me into my chair Anakin, please?” He whispered.

Relieved, Anakin stepped closer and aided the older man into holding onto him instead, Obi-Wan’s arm up over his shoulder and Anakin’s down around his waist.

Over his head, he and the healer exchanged relieved glances even as Obi-Wan was slowly helped into the chair by Anakin, the redhead letting out a tired and pained grunt as he sat down heavily. “Fucking…” He cursed quietly, the words trailing off as he just let his head tilt back, closing his glowing eyes, his mech feet thumping into the.

Peering down at the other, Anakin smiled sadly before shaking his head when the healer reached for the hypo full of painkiller.

She paused, her lips pursing but she waited.

The healer stopped in her tracks, Anakin knelt down, touching the top of Obi-Wan’s thighs in a gentle motion, smiling up at the other.

He got a smile in return, Obi-Wan’s freckles brightening in with genuine happiness. “I know they make you feel fussy but how about you have some painkillers?” Anakin questioned quietly, inwardly mourning at the dimming of the others freckles but knowing it was coming all the same.

Glancing towards the healer, Obi-Wan frowned as he wiped away the sweat on his face, the dark rings around his armpits clearly visible in his beige tunic. “…I…” He hesitated.

Rubbing slowly at the others thighs with his flesh hand, Anakin raised his mech arm. “There’s no shame in admitting you need them.” He stated seriously, watching Obi-Wan’s glowing eyes flicker to the visible mecho arm.

Anakin had done it on purpose.

Since Obi-Wan had decided to accept new legs, since he had started therapy to learn walking with them, Anakin had started wearing his glove less. Because he knew his old master, how stubborn he could be, how far he’d push himself, how little he wanted to be a ‘burden.’

Yes, Anakin Skywalker knew this part of Obi-Wan Kenobi quite well and he despised it, having often come home from lessons to find a sick Obi-Wan collapsed on the couch.

So he wore his glove less as a point, to force Obi-Wan to confront that Anakin at least knew some of the pain and some of the struggles.

Just so he could make sure Obi-Wan took care of himself, took his painkillers, reminded him that not going forward speedily wasn’t a failure. All the things Obi-Wan had reminded Anakin when he got his arm.

“There’s no shame in it Obi-Wan,” Anakin reiterated. “No shame for me and no shame for you.” He whispered softly as he squeezed the top of the others thigh.

“No fair, using my own words against me.” Obi-Wan whispered back, but he was smiling faintly.

Snorting softly, Anakin shifted up on one knee, leaning up to hug the other, ignoring the wetness and the sour smell of sweat on the others skin. “I think you’re rather proud of me doing it.” He teased softly, smiling when he felt a soft chuckle against his shoulder, felt the crystal of his lightsaber vibrate with its creator’s amusement.

“Maybe. But then again,” Obi-Wan’s hand came up to cup the back of Anakin’s head and Anakin felt a lump in his throat at the next words, his heart fluttering in quiet joy. “I’m always proud of you my dear.” 


End file.
